Field of the Invention
This invention relates to generating effective grade point averages for users of online educational platforms.
Description of the Related Art
In traditional classroom-based education environments, students are graded to measure the students' levels of achievement in their coursework. In many countries, a student's grades from current and previous classes are averaged to create a grade point average (GPA), which serves as an indicator of the student's academic abilities and work ethic. Despite its prevalence, a GPA only quantifies a narrow set of academic skills and often proves to be little more than loosely correlated to students' success beyond school. Accordingly, employers seeking to assess and compare job applicants often evaluate the applicants based on additional information not measured by an academic GPA. However, this information is often intangible and poorly defined, and as such it is difficult to quantitatively compare job applicants based on information not captured by an academic GPA.